


Years

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie and Jon sit on a Roof and Remember.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Years

**Author's Note:**

> Can this even be called reminiscing?

Back then, They'd been whole. 

Young, inexperienced. Unsure as to the world around them but ready to dive in, unknowing what was going to happen but wanting to know, ready to know, _thinking_ they were ready to know. 

Now, side-by-side, Jon's Head resting against Richie's Shoulder, Their legs dangling from above, it had seemed so obvious, like fate, but back then, They'd been ready to explore, learn, delve into the wide world of Music and Drugs. 

First, There'd been Alec, and They'd been all together, a band of boys who had no idea what they were getting into, and They'd been okay, able to go all night and not stop, drinking until They couldn't even stand up and laughing about it soon enough, unaffected by what the other, more experienced Singers and Guitarists and the rest told them- 

"Watch out." 

They all had issues. They all had problems. But with the emergence of fame, it all came to a head. At first, everything had been okay, and then it all came crashing down. 

Now, Richie and Jon could recount with perfect clarity - The Arguments, The Fights. How overworked they all were, how clear it was that they needed a break. But nobody would listen, and they were all so _exhausted._

They needed to cover up their tracks. Nobody could know what happened when they were alone. 

Jon married. Richie dated. They met up whenever possible, trading kisses and embracing each other when nobody was looking, smiling and laughing and urging. 

Alec left. 

Hugh came in. Everything was good. Great, even, as good as anything could be. 

Years went by. Kids were born. Their secret continued. 

Now, it all seemed so clear. 

When Richie's Daughter, so beautiful and smart and _needful,_ turned and said "I need you, Dad" it all came crashing down, again. 

Jon was devastated. He nodded, agreed, pretended that He didn't hurt with every passing moment. 

"You'll be okay?" Richie said. 

"Of course." Jon had replied. He'd kissed Richie, promised to call. 

Richie had looked at Dave, Alec, Hugh, given them pointed looks, and they understood. Like soliders, except not. So not. 

Phil came in. Everything was, is, good. 

They're tired, now. Older. There's Kids, now, and Women. They need to keep it a secret, and they do, but when they're alone, there's nothing stopping the kisses, the embraces that are too long to be just friendly. 

"I Love You." Richie said. He had never stopped. 

"I Love You, Too." Jon replied. He hadn't either. 


End file.
